Young Love
by Hakai
Summary: The feeling's mutual. But they don't know that. [HitsuMatsu]
1. Matsumoto

Young Love

By: Hakai

genre: romance, humor… if you know me, I always have humor ; at least a _little_ XD  
warnings: mild spoilers, and mild implied shounen-ai, you've been warned  
Beta-tester: none… so forgive any typos...  
disclaimer: I, Hakai, don't own these characters. Beware bad writing skills!

btw, if you hate the pairing, please no flames. I can like what I like and you can like what you like… besides… I support almost every pairing possible in Bleach ; There's so many characters, that's why. l0l

A/N: first bleach fic… haven't even written fanfiction in… ages oO. Forgive me. But I feel the need to pay tribute to my fandom(s) Oh, and by the way, I don't remember what they all addressed each other as, so I've kind of made it up as I went along

------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't uncommon for Renji to spot Matsumoto Rangiku drinking sake in the lounge. It wasn't even unusual to see her drinking bottleafter bottle of the warm liquid. However, Renji reflected, it _was_ exceptionally rare to see the vice-captain practically "drowning herself" in sake. Honestly, the man had always thought of his colleague as a happy, carefree person.

"Everythin' alright?" Abarai Renji dared to ask as he took a seat next to the already flushed Matsumoto.

"Renji-kun!" Matsumoto slurred with an obvious fake cheer to her voice. "Everything's alright."

"If y'insist…" the shinigami said getting up to leave the poor blond alone.

"Except--!" Matsumoto began, grabbing onto Renji's sleeve and forcing the man to sit back down. "Except for stupid _captains_!" She said practically spitting out the last word.

"Huh? Did Hitsugaya-taichou have ya work late or somethin'?" Abarai asked confusedly, because really, it was usually the kid who ended up doing most of the work.

"That stupid guy can't seem to remember me!" She whined. "My birthday's coming up and I wanted to…to do something with him. But he's just _soo_ busy that I can't tell him anything!" Matsumoto ranted downing yet another bottle of sake.

_Ah_, thought Renji. _She must be talkin' about Icimaru… I guess she has a right to be upset then…_ "Cheer up!" Renji declared pouring himself a cup of sake from one of her bottles. "I know exactly how y'feel!"

"You do…?" She asked slumping over the table.

"Yeah! Byakuya-taichou's the same way." Renji explained taking a slow sip. He stuck out his tongue. He'd never really cared for the taste of sake much. "Whenever I finally build up the courage t'say anythin' to him he's always busy."

"You and… Byakuya-taichou?"

Renji coughed and altered his voice slightly. "_Not now, Abarai, I'm busy… If you'll excuse me, Abarai, I need to angst over my dead wife and then proceed to wash my hair for the fourth time today, then I need to have my nails done, and…_"

Matsumoto couldn't help but laugh. It was the most interesting cross between Byakuya and a high school girl she'd over heard. Not to mention the first!

Everyone in the lounge didn't seem to notice the two guffawing vice-captains. Honestly, it wasn't that odd a site. Abarai and Matsumoto practically rolling on the floor with laughter was an every day thing. Now, if it had been Aizen trying to hold in his innards in fear that they would escape him along with the next series of breathless laughter then yes, maybe the ought to worry. But as it were, it was just another day.

"Thanks Renji," Matsumoto said wiping a tear from her eye. "You really cheered me up."

"No prob." He replied with a wide grin. "But I really think y'should confess to him as soon as possible. It'd be better for the both of you."

"Yeah, I think I will." She said getting up. "Good luck too, Renji."

"Yeah…" Renji blushed glancing around the now empty lounge.

"You had better make you confession to Byakuya-taichou too," Rangiku said with her hand on the sliding door. "...if I tell Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Yeah…" He sighed and scratched the back of his neck before it finally clicked. "Wait… WHO? Rangiku…!" He called out too late. She was alreadygone.

"Heh" Abarai couldn't help but chuckle as he lay back down with his hands clasped behind his head. "I s'pose I shouldn't assume anythin'anymore…"

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So what d'you think? Anyway, I like RenjixRukia better then with Byakuya, but this served a better purpose, doncha think? ;

could be a one-shot or a multi-chapter… I'm thinking about it, in the meantime, tell me your thoughts on this... XD


	2. Hitsugaya

Young Love

By: Hakai

A/N: thanks everyone for the reviews! It's nice to know that there are other HitsuMatsu fans out there! XD you guys should contribute to the fandom too! hinthint XD

I wrote this chapter meaning to start a new story. But then realized; Hey! This could be chp.2! l0l

Ooh Did you know there's a HitsuMatsu LJ community now? Go visit. I think the link 2

------------------------------------------------------

"Don't cry, Hinamori." Hitsugaya said a little more harshly then he had intended.

"B-but… but…" Momo stuttered out unable to hold back the heavy flow of tears any longer. It just wasn't fair. It wasn't!

Hitsugaya sighed as he began to wipe away his friend's tears with his sleeve. "Please don't cry." He said again, this time much gentler.

"B-but--" Hinamori stammered. "Why did you have to pull this on my _now_?"

"You asked." He informed her bluntly glad that no passerby had borne witness to Momo's tears. He would have instantly been labeled as the culprit, though it was half true.

"I-I did." she choked out. "But…I wasn't expecting you to decline me." Why now. After Aizen's betrayal her only comfort had been in the reassurance that her childhood friend would always be there for her. The truth was the truth.

"I'm honestly sorry that I can't care for you the way you want me too." Hitsugaya explained again as he crossed his arms into his sleeves. "Truth be told, I had a small crush on you when we were younger. But that was well before we became Shinigamis."

"First Aizen…a-and then you!" Momo cried on the verge of another breakdown. "Why doesn't anyone care about me…?"

Tentatively Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around the older girl. "Momo-chan…you'll always be my best friend. If you ever need anything, I'm here." He reassured her as her tears began to reside and turn into small hiccups. "I don't want anyone to hurt you. Ever." He said pulling away from the embrace. "So I'm really sorry that I did…"

Hinamori shook her head. "No. I was being selfish. I just thought that Shiro-chan's feelings would always stay the same. But you've matured. And I'm proud of you." She said smiling.

"Er…thanks…I guess." Toushiro blushing a little.

She giggled. Sometimes, the child-prodigy was a child after all. "Shiro-chan, if you don't mind my asking. Who is it you have… feelings for now..?"

This time his whole face became red and Hinamori couldn't help but laugh to herself. But the blush was gone in an instant and Hitsugaya's lips widened into a smirk. "If you know me so well, Hinamori, you should know."

"That's not fair!"

He snorted. "Well, if that's all, I'll be heading back to 10th division. There's paper work to be done. Take care!" He called back before quickly flitting away.

"Always so eager to do your paper work, Shiro-chan. One begins to wonder if that is the only interest in 10th division that keeps you in the office so often." Hinamori giggled dismissing her own musings as she cheerily made to find a couple more childhood friends from her school days.

---------------

A/N: Oh dear. I made Hinamori such a slut T.T ashamed of self… well, ignore that and concentrate on Hitsugaya's prettiness. HitsuMatsu stuff to come soon. Sorry ; Any ideas/suggestions for things to happen? I'm kind of just randomly typing. Forgive me


End file.
